The Crest Of Strength
by Akira Bane
Summary: Okay this is for Izzy's Girl's little contest , it's a Yolei / Ken one as her contest states . I'm sorry if I bent the rules a little I made someone die other than Davies . But it's set way in the future , anyways uncontest goers please review tell me wha


The Crest Of Strength   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat , alone in the dark . My memories of the pastflooding through my mind , I was going to lose another person . I had already lost my brother , and I had thought I had lost Wormamon . Now I was beginning to lose Yolei , she was slowly being withdrawn from earth . Even if it had been ten years since the last digiport had been closed , she was slowly disappearing . Her mind ripping from her body , and soul . And all I could do  
was wait for it to happen . We were twenty-one know , and happily married for two years . We had a young daughter by the name of Jinsea , who was as smart as her mother . Constantly exploring the world , learning new things . But for all we did , she still had my darkness . At least my old darkness , all of us tried to make her light like her mother . Instead of the darkness , that  
weighed her soul down and her mind . It would prevent her from Nirvana(*) , if she kept it up . But right now all I cared about was my young wife , and about how I was going to lose her . About how my year old daughter would lose a mother , and a brother . For Yolei was with child again , a son . Which would be lost forever to me , and a wife in that matter also . I saw a crack in  
the door appear , a little being came into the room . It was Jinsea , she climbed up the covers on the bed and hauled herself up . Into my lap , she look quizlly into my face searching for the correct answers and finding nothing . Her blue eyes searching mine , they were cold like mine used to be . With hidden fires , and questions left unanswered . Her black hair hung in her eyes ,  
a tear sliding down her cheek . For she knew , she sensed it . She was smarter then I thought of her , and now it was I could do to not cry . I held her , letting her cry . For she was crying for two people , herself and I . She wore my crest , the crest of kindness . I wish it was still so simple , to be young again . To  
make sure to correct your mistakes , and you would be forgiven . Finally she fell asleep , she was years ahead of her age in wisdom . But so had been her mother , and I . I walked over to the window , pulling the curtain back from the window . The lights of Tokyo shining in , blazing with the sorrow and the fright of this night . For this night Yolei would leave , her mind at least . It was being torn from her body , giving her no choice but die . I pulled the curtain to , and stalked out of my daughters room . Taking her cuddled in my arms , secure . I walked to the room Yolei and I share , she was there . Staring at the ceiling , silently saying her last prayers to god . Tears flowing down her cheek , she knew I was there . Her head turned , facing mine . Laying on the pillow , she smiled when she saw Jinsea . " Let me see the baby . " I handed over Jinsea , she  
woke from her slumber . She looked into her mothers eyes , and she understood those questions she had been seeking . And simply nodded her head , another tear falling down it . Yolei smiled , and looked up at me . Her hands outstretched , we embraced for the final time . And there she died , drawing her final breath . As Jinsea drew a sob , from the bottom of her heart and her soul . And that was all Yolei knew , as her mind left this world . To go where she had desired to go for ten years now , to go home . And Jinsea knew that , and had accepted what I could never accept with a simple nod . That is why her crest is the crest of strength , and is why she is a digidestined today . Carrying on her mothers legacy , in her name and honor .  
  
  
So How do you like it , it's a Ken/Yolei story . And it's about ten years into the future , and I know it's politically incorecrt . Being that Yolei and Ken most probably would kill each other , but I wrote this for a contest Izzy's Girl's in fact . So here it is , completed and done . I know you said no dying , but I  
couldn't resist . I love writing dramatically , anyways please review . And tell me if I suck or what writing Digimon !  
  
(*) Nirvana - Is heaven in the Buddist religion , please don't make me go into detail . But if you wish to hear more about the religion , ask me in the review . And I'll review you back and tell you of most of the basic concepts , because I know a lot about the religion . Being that I study that sort of thing , for I wish to become an Archeologist when older . 


End file.
